Shin Megami Tensei Digital Devil Saga
by K-D-Chan
Summary: In the Junkyard, rival Tribes fight an endless war ... Vying for supremacy and the right to ascend to Nirvana. Everything begins to change when a blinding light interrupts a skirmish between two Tribes.
1. Prologue

Prologue 

(Mysterious dialogues are exchanged through digital statics...)

"NO, PLEASE..."

"There is no turning back. I found the answer. Man should return to its origins, and embrace the truth."

"THAT ISN'T TRUE."

"You, like me, need only what was lost."

"STOP IT."

"I will release the uncontrollable rage that lurks inside them... ...the fury of demons."

"NO!!"


	2. Junkyard Wasteland: Ground Zero

Chapter 1: Junkyard Wasteland: Ground Zero

(The Embryon members gather on the battle field.)

Argilla: I have never seen anything of that nature.

(Argilla hands Serph the scanner.)

(Serph wears it and and surveys the battle field. Information is displayed as he scans.)

Argilla: Harley is present.

(Serph continues his survey and came upon a large unidentified pod sitting in the middle of the area.)

" - NO DATA - "

(Serph motioned his commands and the Embryon begins their assault.)

Argilla: New recruits are always available, but a leader is irreplaceable. Remember that.

(The Embryon members charges forward.) (Harley also motioned his men to begin.)

(Serph heard a bell. It was a gray cat perched above them all. Their eyes met, but the instant was broken by the Vanguard's incoming arrows.)

(The arrow exploded on impact. Serph fires his gun as he rolls out of the way.)

(Bullets and arrows disintegrate from a force-field surrounding the pod.)

(The pod explodes... The air is still.)

Gale: Warning to the Vanguards: Remove the unidentified object at coordinates 2314 5873. Failure to comply will be deemed an act of war.

Harley: Warning to the Embryon: Remove the unidentified object at coordinates 2314 5873. Failure to comply will be deemed an act of war.

(The pod glows and a beam of light suddenly shoots from the heavens. The light pierces through every single one of the combatants.)

(They begin to change... into demons...)

Harley: What is this? "Devour everything"

(The command seeps into the combatants' consciousness. It repeats endlessly...)

"Om Mani Padome Hm"

(The mantra flashes through the combatants' minds. It means Pearl of the holy lotus.)

"Varna"

(Serph transformed into Varna and tears through his enemies. He devours them.)

(Screams can be heard... Sounds of blood and gore splatters all around can be heard...)

(An image of the clear blue sky appears in Serph's mind... It is nothing like the familiar gray sky of the Junkyard.)

(When the Embryons has come to again, they are human once more. The Vanguards are no longer in sight.)

Gale: What happened...? Where are the Vanguards?

Argilla: Coughs My chest is on fire.

(The "Water Crown" Atma is now branded upon Serph's cheek. It glows lightly.)

Cielo: Leader.

(Serph walks over to where the pod used to be. The crater is glowing, and a mysterious girl is found inside, curled up in the fetal position.)

Heat: ...Any thoughts? Strange... I feel like I have met this girl before. I want to know more about her. I am sure you feel the same, Serph.


	3. Muladhara: Introduction

Chapter 2: Muladhara: Embryon Base

Middle Layer: Strategy Room

(Serph and Heat enters the Strategy Room; The others await them.)

Cielo: Heat, how is she?

Heat: Still sleeping.

Argilla: She did not have a Tag Ring. Who could she be?

Gale: The woman is not our concern. The ramification of the battle are unclear. What are these markings?

(The Embryon members looks at the Atmas, now branded on their bodies.)

Gale: Our priority is to clarify the situation.

Heat: I will go to the Vanguards.

Cielo: To the Vanguard's territory?

Heat: I will. They may have an answer for us. Serph and I will go. ...And one more. The rest will stay and guard the base.

Argilla: I will go. I want an explanation.

--

Heat: Harley is still alive. He was present when she appeared, so he may know details about this girl.

Gale: Do not concern yourself with the girl. Our only concern should be reaching Nirvana.

Cielo: I feel like I have met her before.

Argilla shares this sentiment.

Argilla: I have not felt well since we returned...

-----

Embryon Base Middle Layer: Primary Halls

Member of the Embryon (purple hair): Unknown objects have been appearing ever since the light flowed through the Junkyard. When you approach the objects, items and equipment appear. If you see one, you should probably take advantage of this anomaly.

Member of the Embryon (green hair): Have you recovered your memory, sir? Do you remember the Vendor?

- Yes, I am fine.

MoE: Of course. That is good to hear. Remember to stock up on items from the Vendor periodically.

- Please remind me.

MoE: Each time you defeat an enemy, Macca credits are recorded in your Tag Ring. You can exchange Macca for items and equipments at various Vendor locations. There's a Vendor in our base, as well. Why not pay it a visit?

Member of the Embryon (blue hair): Do you remember everything now, sir? Do you want to know about the Karma Terminals?

- I already know.

MoE: I see. That's good to hear. If you do not use Karma Termials, it will be very difficult to reach Nirvana.

- Tell me about Large Terminals.

MoE: You may teleport, recover, and save at Large Karma Terminals. If you are defeated, your progress up to that point will be erased. Make sure to save and recover often. There is a Large Terminal in our base. Why don't you try it out?

- Tell me about Small Terminals.

MoE: Small Karma Terminals are just simplified versions of the Large Terminals. Small Terminals do not allow recovery. Small Terminals usually connect to a Large Terminal in the same area. This base does not have a Small Terminal. There would be little use for one here.

Middle Layer: Room

It is the girl with black hair. She seems to be asleep.

Middle Layer: Outdoors

Argilla: Muladhara is Embryon's territory. It is the smallest area, sandwiched between the Vanguards' and Maribel's sectors.

Heat: Let them keep watch. We need to confirm information.

Member of the Embryon (brown hair): Everyone is acting illogically after being touched by the light. What is this strange mark?

Member of the Embryon (light blue hair): Who is that person you brought here, sir? I have never seen that color hair.

Member of the Embryon (red hair): Has your memory returned, sir? Do you remember where the exit is located?

- Of course, I'm fine.

MoE: You have recovered, then. That is good to hear.

- Please confirm its location.

MoE: Take that elevator to the upper level. Orange is the color of the Embryon. Each color marks the boundaries of its Tribe.

Middle Layer: Secondary Halls 

Members of the Embryon (blue hair): After the light, I woke up and that wall was there. I have never seen such a thing.

A blue wall stands in the way. Serph cannot pass through it.

-----

Embryon Base Upper Layer 

Member of the Embryon (yellow hair): Are you feeling any better? Well, is there anything you would like to know, sir?

- About the Tribes.

MoE: They are the 6 major groups who divide and rule the Junkyard. "The Embryon" is one such group. We all follow you, sir. Anything else, sir?

- About the Junkyard.

MoE: That is the name of this world we live in. It is divided into seven areas: Muladhara, Svadhisthana, Manipura, Anahata, Vishudha, Anja, and Sahasrara. Anything else, sir?

- About the war.

MoE: The Tribes of the Junkyard are all fighting to rule over the other Tribes. The triumphant group will be allowed into Nirvana. Anything else, sir?

-No.

MoE: I See.

Member of the Embryon (green hair): Do you have adequate medical supplies, boss?

- No need to remind me.

MoE: That is good to hear. Be sure to heal your wounds before going into battle.

- I'm low on supplies.

MoE: There are many threats in battle besides normal wounds, such as poison and paralysis. If your curative stock is low, replenish at the Vendor.

Member of the Embryon (blue hair): I see that you are departing for Svadhisthana. The Vanguards are at an advantage. Be careful, sir.

-----

Ground Zero: Battle Zone

Member of the Embryon (light blue hair): There is no telling what lies outside of our territory. Take this with you, sir.

"Obtained 5 Rations."

Argilla: Something happened here. I want to know what that was.

Heat: Why was that woman here? Is she related to this marking?

Member of the Embryon (green hair): The Vanguards have gone into hiding. What happened, boss?

Member of the Embryon (blue hair): That light spread throughout the Junkyard. Was it one of the Vanguards' new weapons?

Member of the Embryon (purple hair): What is it, sir?

- Tell me about Nirvana.

MoE: No specific information is known, but it is often considered to be a true paradise. We must strive to reach it. That is the law. Do you have any concerns, sir?

- Tell me about Tribes.

MoE: Each Tribe can be identified by their color. Our color as the Embryon is orange. If the leader is defeated, his Tribe must follow the victor. That is the law. Do you have any concerns, sir?

- Nothing.

MoE: I understand. That is good to hear.


	4. Svadhisthana: Vanguards Base

Chapter 3: Svadhisthana: Vanguards Base

Svadhisthana: Entrance

(The Party arrives in Svadhisthana. The Vanguard base is reminisence of of something like a cross between a temple and a castle. The area is adorn with the Vanguards' flag: Green.)

Serph, Heat, and Argilla hide behind some rubble and survey the area.

Argilla: Something is wrong. There are no guards.

Heat: That works. Let us go.

Argilla: They are entirely vulnerable. What happened to the Vanguards?

Heat: They fear us.

- Why?

Heat: We will find out soon.

- What is fear?

Heat: Just look around. It cannot be explained.

-----

Vanguards Base 1F: Halls 

(The party activates a switch to lower the wall partition that was blocking the way deeper into the base.)

Sounds can be heard from inside the room.

Open the door?

- Yes.

- No.

(The Party entered to see Harley and his men hide behind a barracade. His teeth chatters and his body trembles in desparate fear.)

Harley: Don't come any closer. No... Stay back... Don't eat me. Please...

Argilla: Harley... What are you... saying?

Harley: You murdered them and ate them all! You all... turned into monsters... and then you... devoured all of my men! That light... That weird light shot right through us... and then everyone... everyone started freaking the hell out!

(Harley is slowly taken over by his Atma. His eyes glows fiercely and he aims his gun at the Party.)

Argilla: Don't.

Harley: Everyone started attacking each other... You ripped them apart with your bare hands! And then, and then...

Argilla: Stop. Be quiet.

(Harley and his men are gripped by fear. They fire at the Party.)

Harley: God, help me!!

Argilla: Shut up!

Argilla fires her gun in rage, killing Harley's men.

(Heat's Atma glows and he looked on. He smiles in anticipation.)

(Harley's dead men became taken over by their Atma. Their bodies begin to transform.)

(Harley screams and runs away in terror.)

Argilla: I... couldn't have. No... Not me... I didn't... do that. I didn't... eat those people. I couldn't have! It wasn't me!

(Argilla is taken over by her emotion, her eyes glowed. Her self has awakened completely.)

(The ghouls stood up to confront the party.)

(The Party is taken over by their Atmas. They transforms into demons as well.)

Battles 2 Demon Ghouls 

(Argilla is sickened by the thoughts of eating the fallen. She is nausiated and shaking.)

Argilla: What's... What's happening to us? No, I... I can't eat them. I can't eat them.

Heat: Why do you hesitate? Circumstance are different now. If you refuse to eat, you will perish like them.

Serph and Heat devoured the defeated enemies.

After the battle, their HP will recover slightly because they consumed their enemies.

Argilla: Let us find Harley, Serph. Perhaps he can explain this strange power...

Heat: I can remember it in a vague sense. Sweet fluid dripping from a torn throat... splattering as I sink my teeth into rich flesh... This is a good sensation.

-----

Vanguards Base 1F: Halls 

A presence can be felt beyond the door.

Open the door?

- Yes.

- No.

(The Party confronts Harley...)

Harley: Yeaargh! Raise the wall!

(A member of the Vanguards on the second floor hit the switch, and a wall partition is raised between Serph's group and Harley.)

2F: In front of the switch 

Member of the Vanguards: There's a voice in my head... It keeps saying... devour... Keep devouring... Devour more...

Battles 1 Dragon Cockatrice 

(Serph hit the switch and the partition is lowered.)

(The Party is ambushed by two Vanguards.)

Member of the Vanguards: They've chased us this far... The Embryon...

Battles 2 Beast Empusas 

A familiar presence can be felt beyond the door.

Open the door?

- Yes.

- No.

(It's Harley again...)

Harley: G-Get away from me!

(Harley runs away nervously. The Party decides to follow him.)

A familiar presence can be felt beyond the door.

Open the door?

- Yes.

- No.

(A gibbering Harley...)

Harley: I'll give you my territory and my hideout... Just leave me alone!

(He runs again.)

A familiar presence can be felt beyond the door.

Open the door?

- Yes.

- No.

(Harley runs through the door again. He's going in a circle.)

Heat: Try something new. Block the path and drive him into a dead end.

2F: Switch 

(The Party hits the switch and the wall partitions' position is reversed.)

(Harley's path is blocked. He can only turn the other way.)

Sounds can be heard from within the room.

Open the door?

- Yes.

- No.

Harley: Stay away!

Argilla: Harley, tell us what's going on!

Heat: That is not important. Who exactly is the girl?

Harley: What girl? Please don't... I don't know anything! I'm telling the truth...

Heat grabs Harley.

Heat: Why don't you know? We were the only ones on the battlefield. Now, who is the girl? Where did she come from? Answer me, Harley. Why the hell can't I get that girl out of my mind!?

Heat lifts Harley up by the collar.

Harley: Please... I really don't know...

Heat hurls Harley across the room into the wall.

(Harley slumps down onto the floor.)

Harley: I see now... There is one thing I finally understand...

(Harley's Atma has taken over him. He transforms into a demon.)

Harley: In this world, it's eat... or be eaten!

Boss Battle: Asura Hayagriva 

Hayagriva: Ugh...! That hurt, you bastards!! Gyahahahaha!!

Hayagriva: Burn! Burn to ashes!!

Hayagriva: I'll roast your flesh 'til it's nice and tender.

(Harley is defeated by the Embryon.)

Heat: Harley didn't know anything. Let's get out of here.

Argilla: I feel... so weak... Serph, we must get back to the base.

-----

Svadhisthana: Outside 

(The area is now adorn with the Embryon flag.)

Heat: What an annoying woman. Well, if she changes her mind, I'll just grab that guy over there.

Argilla: Get back... to the base.

Ex-member of the Vanguards 1: Harley is dead. We will follow the Embryon.

Ex-member of the Vanguards 2: We will obey Junkyard law. You are the new boss.

Ex-member of the Vanguards 3: New leader, are you adequately supplied? Use the Vendor efficiently to avoid being injured in battle.

-----

Ground Zero 

Member of the Embryon (light blue hair): Have your memories returned? What about basic strategy?

- I am fine.

MoE: Oh, of course. Without the basics, you cannot hope to be victorious in later battles.

- Do you have any suggestions?

MoE: Find an enemy's weakness, then exploit it mercilessly. This will force the enemy into a defensive position, allowing you to continue on the offensive. Do not forget the principles of aggressive fighting.

Argilla: That thing and its... light. That's why we...

Heat: If I've ever seen black hair like that, then why...?

Member of the Embryon (green hair): Sir, I can feel... something... My body... a monster... It... it's in my head! I can hear it!

Member of the Embryon (blue hair): The strange light was not a weapon of the Vanguards.


	5. Muladhara: The Divine Message

Chapter 5: Muladhara: The Divine Message 

Muladhara: Embryon Base Upper Layer 

Member of the Embryon (blue hair): Harley has been defeated? Our leader is truly strong. The Vanguards fell to only three members of the Embryon.

Member of the Embryon (green hair): Pay attention to battle formation. Formation changes will alter your battle strategy.

-----

Middle Layer: Outside 

(The Party returns to the Base. Serph carries a weakened Argilla on his back.)

(The Party hears gunshots coming from the halls.)

(Cielo scrambles outside and fires at an agile demon in green.)

(Heat jumps between Cielo and the demon, ready for battle...)

Cielo: Heat, that is Gale...

Heat: So, you're hungry, Gale? Wanna eat me?

(The Party hears a soft singing from inside the hall. It was the the voice of the mysterious black-haired girl.)

(Gale kneels in her arms as he slowly returns to normal. Argilla begins to return to normal as well.)

Heat: What in the hell was that?

Girl: A song.

Cielo: That was a... "song?"

Girl: Yes, a song.

Gale: Tell me... who are you?

Girl: My name is Sera. I've come to help everyone.

Argilla: You came to help us...? From where...?

Sera: I don't know... I can't remember... I just know that... that I'm here to help everyone.

-----

Embryon Base Middle Layer: Strategy Room 

(The Party gathered in the room, Sera is present as well. Gale paces around in thoughts.)

Gale: Your explanation is flawed. We know nothing about you. You say that you remembered nothing. Why, then, would you help us? I do not comprehend.

Sera: I'm sorry.

Argilla: The thing is... I've heard that song somewhere.

Cielo: I have too.

Heat: Yeah, same here.

Gale: I have not. I do not comprehend.

Sera: I'm sorry.

Argilla: But, as long as she's here, we'll be safe from one another. We may even be able to return to normal...

Heat: You've felt that hunger... You've felt that power inside you. All of us have changed. So deal with it.

Argilla: So... we'll be this way forever?

Gale: Regardless, nothing has been resolved. The Karma Temple will identify

(The transmission machine is turned on...)

Dissemination Machine: This is a transmission from the Karma Temple. All Tribe leaders are to report to the Temple immediately.

Gale: For what purpose, Dissemination Machine?

Dissemination Machine: Questions of this nature are not permitted. Report to the Temple immediately.

Heat: Sera... Her name is... Sera.

Gale: Do not question orders from the Temple. Serph, you must go to the Temple. It may shed light on who Sera is, or what is going on.

Cielo: As long as the girl remains with us, we will not have to worry about devouring our own Tribe.

Argilla: They summoned every leader...? That isn't normal.

Sera: I'm sorry... I really don't remember anything...

-----

Embryon Base Middle Layer: Outside

Argilla: Heat and I don't... sound the same. Heat is far harsher than before. I wonder how different I seem to him... Haven't I always talked like this?

Heat: How dare they call us up like that... At least they can fill us in about Sera. ...They do manage the entire Junkyard. They'd better not tell us that they don't know anything!

Member of the Embryon (light blue hair): So, her name is Sera. Her hair still bothers me.

-----

Embryon Base Upper Layer: Exit 

Member of the Embryon (yellow hair): The Karma Temple is located in the Sahasrara area in the very center of the Junkyard, sir.

Member of the Embryon (green hair): The Macca results are assessed by the Karma Temple. The rating is based on efficient actions during battle.

- I understand.

MoE: Of course you do, sir.

- What does that mean?

MoE: During a battle, the Temple keeps track of how many turns pass. The fewer turns a battle lasts, the more Macca is added to your Tag Ring. Kill enemies as swiftly as possible.

Member of the Embryon (blue hair): The Karma Temple is the tallest structure in the Junkyard.


End file.
